oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mofina
Mofina is priest of the Arceuus House, found on the top floor of the house's church. Players who speak to her will learn that the Arceuus House's church is used for meditation for the mysteries of the Dark altar, rather than a church used for worshipping gods. However, players may pray at the altar to restore their prayer points. In addition, she will also explain how the inhabitants of the Arceuus House appear spiritual and inhuman. Through the power of the Dark altar, they are able to achieve immortality by moving their soul from their mortal body into a corporeal one. Their souls are freed from the mortal bodies in the crypt below the church, and take on the incorporeal form commonly seen among Arceuus House residents. Dialogue *'Mofina': Do you seek guidance, traveller? *'Player': Sure, gimme your best advice. **'Mofina': **'Mofina': You flesh-temples always assume you can receive guidance merely by asking someone for it. But in this land there is a power that can teach us far more than any mere teacher could. **'Mofina': I speak of the Dark Altar. For generations our wisest scholars have studied it, yet still it has capacities beyond our comprehension. **'Mofina': The Dark Altar can distort the dimensions, warping the fabric of reality as you perceive it, and even bridging the gap between life and death. **'Mofina': But you are still a flesh-temple; you require a corporeal body to house your soul, and you perform disgusting bodily functions to maintain it. **'Mofina': We in the Arceuus House have learnt, through the power of the Dark Altar, to move beyond the need for such a flesh-temple to house our souls. **'Mofina': In the crypt below us, we freed our souls from the flesh-temples that had imprisoned them, and we took the form you see now. **'Mofina': Perhaps, if you allow the Dark Altar to work on your mind, one day you too will be able to ascend to our higher form. **'Player': Thank you for explaining that. ***'Mofina': I fear you are far from comprehending it. Now, is there anything I can do for you? ***''Remaining dialogue options are displayed.'' **'Player': No thanks, I like having a body. It's fun. ***'Mofina': How disgusting - a flesh-temple that worships itself. Now, do you want anything? ***''Remaining dialogue options are displayed.'' *'Player': What god do you worship? **'Mofina': You sound like the Saradominist peasants from the Hosidius House, always assuming they must serve one god above all others. **'Mofina': While the gods are useful for tedious matters such as granting prayers during combat, we in the Arceuus House have long moved beyond the need to pay them homage. **'Mofina': This is a place of meditation, where a novice may contemplate the mysteries of the Dark Altar - without venturing too close to its power. **'Mofina': Saradomin is popular with many uneducated citizens of Kourend, but you may use our church to worship any god you prefer. That would be an ecumenical matter. **'Mofina': Now, do you require anything of me? **''Remaining dialogue options are displayed.'' *'Player': No, I'm fine.